


knowing you were waiting

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 million words march drabble challenge [15]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought I would never see you again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	knowing you were waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_million_Words** using the prompt "Wait for me"

The sound of the gate made Elizabeth’s ears perk up. She held her breath as she walked down the stairs. She didn’t know what was on the other side. Another video feed of the last of John’s life being sucked away? An old shriveled up version of John barely recognizable? A team with-

“ELIZABETH!” A voice called out.

She was shocked, John stood there looking the same as he did when he left Atlantis and into danger. Elizabeth had questions about how this was possible but none of that seemed to matter to her. She found herself running, no sprinting towards him.

John pulled her into his arms holding her tight. His hands run through her hair as he bestowed small kisses on her brow.

“I waited and I waited,” She whispered as she her head into his neck. Her eyes closed, taking in all the sensations….his warmth, his scent “I thought I would never see you again.”

“Don’t ever doubt it,” John hummed, slipping a hand under her chin to catch her loving gaze, “because the only thing that keeps me alive in my darkest hours... is knowing you are here….always waiting for me to come home.”


End file.
